We have three general goals for the DATAR extension phase. First, we intend to refine our studies for testing the conceptualmodel of program change. These will uselongitudinal data collection infrastructure - including TCU assessment instruments for Program Training Needs (PTN), Client Evaluation ofSelf& Treatment (CEST), andOrganizational Readiness for Change (ORC) - to test hypotheses with records being obtained from state-fiinded treatment providers in Texas and Louisiana. This work will emphasize the "process" of change, continuingour focus on the role of organizational structure and functioning. Second, we have a management information system goal to provide relevant feedbackto counselors and program leadership on client progress for monitoring at the agency level and to evaluate the impact of the use of these TCU assessment-linked reports on client performance and program functioning. By synchronizing TCADA training to allow matched "delayed-training" comparison groups (e.g., associated with geographic efficiencies in rotatingtraining around the state), adoption rates and changes in program performance related to the use on strategic feedback via MIS will be analyzed. (Included as a subtask of this goal is a technological aim to move from op-scan to electronic reporting of data and feedback protocols via the Internet, and making TCU assessments more widely accessible.) Third, we have a strategic stage-based intervention goal for integrating the TCU counseling manualsinto a sequence of treatment system modules that link together to sustain client progress through major treatment engagement and early recovery stages. The TCU treatmentmanuals developed in previous phases of DATAR have been shown to be effective in improving interim performance measures representing each stage of treatment engagement process, but their systematic and integrated applications in combination with client performanceassessments is yet to be clearly established. Implementation of this goal therefore will be contingent on progress with the second goal involving MIS/performance feedback. Evaluationswill follow the same type of matched "delayed-training" comparison groups described above, with analyses focused on how well training impacts programs in the real- world to use client performance records to select and implement appropriate interventions.